


Raz-de-marée

by smalliemushroom



Series: L'Éternité est à nous [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Underage Drinking, i suck at tagging and i don't wanna spoil so i'll stop there
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalliemushroom/pseuds/smalliemushroom
Summary: Jackson et Jinyoung se rencontrent alors qu’ils sont adolescents lors d’une croisière. Leur relation ne restera-t-elle qu’une idylle de vacances ?





	1. PARTIE I : « On n’est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans. »

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je sais que j'ai posté l'Eternité est à nous il y a seulement quelques jours de ça. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne garantissais rien, et que des indices par rapport à la prochaine histoire de la série avaient été laissés dans EAN. Mais je ne m'écoute jamais parce que je suis une bouse. L'histoire que j'étais censée écrire en deuxième était un AU avec des peintres. Et celle-là, Raz-de-marée, devait être la troisième. Mais j'avais absolument envie d'écrire celle-là, donc je la poste maintenant. Alors j'imagine que la fan-fiction avec les peintres viendra plus tard (elle s'intitule Au bord de l'éternité, voilà, vous avez au moins le nom, haha).
> 
> Je sais pas dans quoi je m'engage. Je n'ai même pas fini d'écrire les chapitres, et il ne faut JAMAIS me faire confiance pour écrire, parce que je suis hyper irrégulière. Je vous rassure néanmoins, j'ai la trame de tous les chapitres, et je sais ce qui va se passer (ouf). Il faut juste que je me bouge et que j'écrive tout ça ! 
> 
> Cette histoire sera en deux parties. La première partie contiendra sept chapitres (je pense). Au début, j'avais envie de faire deux grands chapitres qui correspondraient aux deux grandes parties (un peu comme ce que j'ai fait dans EAN, c'est-à-dire un gros bloc plutôt que plusieurs petits chapitres). Mais je me dis, pourquoi pas changer un peu ? Et puis, la correction est moins longue, c'est un peu moins fatigant pour moi (oui, c'est pour des raisons purement égoïstes, je l'avoue). Je risque donc très certainement de traduire cette histoire en anglais, vu que les chapitres seront assez courts. Bref, je vais arrêter de parler !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.
> 
> smalliemushroom

Roman

I

On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans.  
\- Un beau soir, foin des bocks et de la limonade,  
Des cafés tapageurs aux lustres éclatants !  
\- On va sous les tilleuls verts de la promenade.

Les tilleuls sentent bon dans les bons soirs de juin !  
L'air est parfois si doux, qu'on ferme la paupière ;  
Le vent chargé de bruits - la ville n'est pas loin -  
A des parfums de vigne et des parfums de bière....

II

\- Voilà qu'on aperçoit un tout petit chiffon  
D'azur sombre, encadré d'une petite branche,  
Piqué d'une mauvaise étoile, qui se fond  
Avec de doux frissons, petite et toute blanche...

Nuit de juin ! Dix-sept ans ! - On se laisse griser.  
La sève est du champagne et vous monte à la tête...  
On divague ; on se sent aux lèvres un baiser  
Qui palpite là, comme une petite bête....

III

Le coeur fou Robinsonne à travers les romans,  
Lorsque, dans la clarté d'un pâle réverbère,  
Passe une demoiselle aux petits airs charmants,  
Sous l'ombre du faux col effrayant de son père...

Et, comme elle vous trouve immensément naïf,  
Tout en faisant trotter ses petites bottines,  
Elle se tourne, alerte et d'un mouvement vif....  
\- Sur vos lèvres alors meurent les cavatines...

IV

Vous êtes amoureux. Loué jusqu'au mois d'août.  
Vous êtes amoureux. - Vos sonnets La font rire.  
Tous vos amis s'en vont, vous êtes mauvais goût.  
\- Puis l'adorée, un soir, a daigné vous écrire...!

\- Ce soir-là,... - vous rentrez aux cafés éclatants,  
Vous demandez des bocks ou de la limonade..  
\- On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans  
Et qu'on a des tilleuls verts sur la promenade.

29 sept. 1870   

 Arthur Rimbaud


	2. « Fantômes vermeils »

« Un danger  
Mortel sans le vouloir, exquis sans y songer,  
Un piège de nature, une rose muscade  
Dans laquelle l'amour se tient en embuscade ! »

 

* * *

 

Brouhaha, chaleur rafraîchissante, doux air marin… Les vacances battaient leur plein sur le bateau de croisière sur lequel Jackson et sa famille avaient décidé de passer les dix prochains jours.

Les fêtards dansaient, totalement enflammés, sur le rythme ambiancé de la musique. La zéphyr de temps en temps venait les soulager, effleurait leur peau telle une délicieuse caresse. Mais Jackson, contrairement à son habitude, était loin de s'amuser sur la piste de danse, ce soir-là. Seul dans un coin vide, il était accoudé au rebord du bateau et regardait la nuit s’étendre devant lui. Les cris des vacanciers, la musique endiablée et les plongeons dans la piscine lui paraissaient bien lointains. Il n’entendait que les vagues. Il ne voyait que l’azur décoré d’étoiles, que la lune parée de son voile blanc de nuages. Il se sentait si las ! Si le décor paradisiaque l’apaisait, il avait aussi emporté avec lui sa fougue habituelle.

Un poids lui alourdit soudain l’épaule.

— Jackson, tu vas bien ?

Il reconnut la voix et s’empressa de répondre avec un grand sourire :

— Oui ! Oui, très bien. Impec’. Tout va bien.

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite. Il déglutit et son sourire s’élargit encore – si bien qu’il eut mal aux joues.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Sûr à deux mille pourcents. Sur une échelle de un à dix, mon humeur actuelle est à...

— Deux ?

— Mais non, Minho ! dit-il avant de se donner une tape le front.

Il se racla la gorge, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, fit un sourire qu’il voulut enjoué, puis déclara :

— Douze, ça va de soi. Un bon gros douze, même.

— Alors que fais-tu ici, tout seul, au lieu de danser comme tu en as pourtant coutume ? Notre excursion à Kagoshima t'a tant épuisé que ça ?

— Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que...

La gravité du regard de son interlocuteur le décontenança. Il soupira. Son tuteur le connaissait bien trop pour qu’il parvienne à le berner. Pour éluder toute conversation, il se remit à contempler l’horizon. Il aperçut Minho du coin de l’œil s’approcher et l’imiter.

— Tu aurais préféré qu’on reste à Séoul ? demanda ce dernier.

— Non ! s’empressa-t-il de répondre. Non, vraiment, t’inquiète pas, tout est parfait, c’est juste que…

Il déglutit. Soupira. _Merde, depuis quand parler était devenu une telle torture ?_

— Tu sais, tenta-t-il, cette histoire de croisière, tout ça… C’est un constant rappel de ma peur bleue de l’océan. Et surtout, ça me rappelle…

Il s’interrompit. Minho parut comprendre : il esquissa un sourire, posa un regard attendri sur lui et une main sur son épaule.

— Je comprends, Jackson. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer à Séoul ? Il y a peut-être un moyen de…

— Je ne veux pas rentrer, vraiment. Merci de t’inquiéter pour moi comme ça.

Il eut un sourire sincère que son tuteur lui rendit.

Monsieur Kim Minho était un homme génial. Lui et Jackson avaient une relation assez spéciale. Ils adoraient se chamailler comme s’ils eurent été des enfants : ils passaient leur temps à se disputer à propos du film à regarder, se battaient pour savoir qui mangerait la dernière part du gâteau au chocolat laissé au fond du frigo, se refilaient les corvées ménagères car personne ne voulait s’y atteler.

Monsieur Kim Minho était aussi un homme très âgé – quoique pas tellement, en réalité, mais Jackson aimait faire des remarques sur le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient, il aimait exagérer l’effroi quand il le voyait sans son dentier, faisait des remarques sur sa mémoire défaillante et sur sa petite taille. Mais tout autant, il faisait attention à acheter le gel auquel son tuteur tenait tant et parfois coiffait même les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient, il nettoyait son dentier et ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler son emplacement dès qu’il l’oubliait, car il savait que son tuteur n’avait plus toute sa tête, il lui achetait toujours des chaussures avec des talonnettes pour le décomplexer. Il vivait avec lui depuis aussi longtemps qu’il s’en souvienne.

— Ils se sont vraiment rencontrés sur un bateau ? s’enquit Jackson, brisant le silence.

— En effet. Ta mère disait toujours que ton père était super lourd, cette nuit-là, avec ses phrases d’accroche. Même si je suis sûr, au fond, que c’est pour ces mêmes phrases qu’elle est tombée sous son charme.

Jackson pouffa. Minho s’interrompit et le fixa. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

— Je trouve que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, à ton père.

Jackson ne réagit pas tout de suite. Son regard se fit vitreux, ses traits se figèrent l’espace d’un instant, jusqu’à ce qu’un trop grand sourire naquisse sur son visage et qu’il ne prenne une supposée attitude nonchalante :

— Ah, dans le genre, lourd et qui ne sait pas aborder les gens ? Ouais, c’est moi, tout à fait moi.

Minho leva les yeux au ciel.

— Mais non, Jackson, dans le genre, comme tu dis, beau-parleur, charmeur, et qui sait y faire avec les femmes.

— Et les hommes, ajouta l’intéressé, tout d’un coup plus du tout ironique.

— Et les hommes, répéta Minho en souriant.

Jackson sourit à son tour. Là, l’un à côté de l’autre, avec leurs lèvres étirées jusqu’aux oreilles et leurs dents blanches toutes dévoilées, ils avaient un sourire si similaire qu’on eût dit un père et son fils.

— Papa !

Tous deux se tournèrent et virent un grand jeune homme, bien trop grand pour l’âge de quatorze ans en tout cas, comme le pensait Jackson, approcher.

— Qu’y a-t-il, Yugyeom ?

— La connexion internet craint dans ma chambre, est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose ?

Minho s’apprêtait à répondre quand Jackson le devança :

— Eh, Yug’, qu’est-ce que tu fiches dans ta chambre à jouer sur ton téléphone alors qu’on est en vacances ?

— Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais dans ce coin-là du bateau, si loin de la piste de danse, monsieur je suis le meilleur danseur que tu n’aies jamais vu ?

— Ah, tu ne confondrais pas avec toi-même, là ?

Yugyeom voulut répondre mais ne parvint à articuler qu’un maigre balbutiement. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Jackson s’esclaffa – et Minho le suivit.

— Allez, Yugyeom, va sur la piste et montre leur de quoi tu es capable, dit-il.

Le plus jeune baissa la tête et se mit à jouer avec l’ourlet de son t-shirt.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de…

— Un défi, ça te dit ?

La question dut attiser sa curiosité car il leva sur Jackson un regard brillant d’excitation. _Les enfants_ , pensa ce dernier – alors qu’il n’avait que trois ans de plus que lui.

— Si tu acceptes de danser, je m’engage à…

— A trouver un partenaire ! l’interrompit son cadet. Et avant la fin des vacances !

Jackson ouvrit grand la bouche.

— Quoi ?

— Très bonne idée, fiston, s’exclama Minho en ébouriffant les cheveux de Yugyeom, qui sourit sous le geste.

— Mais Minho, je ne pourrai jamais…

— Pas de mais ! Tu aurais dû tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de proposer un défi à ton frère.

Jackson soupira et fit une remarque à propos de la facilité de son cadet à se défaire de n’importe quelle situation, ce à quoi Minho répondit par un geste évasif de la main avant de les quitter pour aller se prendre une piña colada au bar.

— Alors, partant, Jackson ? demanda Yugyeom, les yeux brillants de malice, en tendant sa main.

Ce dernier la serra avec une réticence à peine cachée et dit entre ses dents qu’il lui paierait pour cet affront.

— Avant la fin des vacances, n’oublie pas ! rappela l’autre, pas un tantinet effrayé par la menace.

Il s’apprêtait à partir quand Jackson lui saisit le poignet.

— Pour m’avoir coupé la parole et imposé un défi, je rajoute moi aussi une condition : tu dois participer à la compétition de danse en duo et la remporter.

Le regard affolé de son cadet ne devrait pas tant le satisfaire, vraiment pas. Mais, après tout, c’était son devoir de grand-frère de rire de son malheur, alors quand il vit sa mine déconfite, il ne se gêna pas pour rire.

— Quoi ? objecta-t-il. Mais t’es beaucoup trop dur avec moi !

— Et alors, t’as pensé à moi ? Trouver quelqu’un d’ici la fin des vacances ? Vraiment ?

Yugyeom soupira.

— Bon, d’accord. J’avoue.

Puis un éclair passa à travers ses yeux.

— Mais quand même, admets que c’était une bonne idée et que…

— Allez, déguerpis, hors de ma vue !

Le plus jeune le dévisagea avant de tirer la langue et d’aller gambader jusqu’à la piste de danse.

Jackson soupira. Peut-être Yugyeom avait-il raison. Peut-être que cette idée n’était pas si mal, après tout. Cela le poussait à parler à des gens. Cela le poussait à se défaire de cette mélancolie qui lui collait à la peau depuis le début des vacances.

 

* * *

 

Cette idée n’était pas si mal. Non, elle était absolument horrible.

C’était officiel : Jackson ferait payer Yugyeom. Peu importe comment. Il avait déjà quelques idées en tête. Peut-être pourrait-il le réveiller en lui versant un seau d’eau froide tous les jours. Ou peut-être mangerait-il la nourriture que ce dernier prenait toujours un temps fou à cacher derrière les pots de yaourt dans le frigo. Ou peut-être encore dévoilerait-il à Park Haneul que son petit-frère avait le béguin pour elle. Non, ça, ce serait encore plus drôle si c’était Yugyeom qui s’en chargeait lui-même. Jackson avait hâte d’accidentellement le jeter dans ses bras, la prochaine fois qu’il l’accompagnerait au collège. Là, il verrait ce que cela faisait de devoir séduire quelqu’un. Car ce n’était vraiment, vraiment pas facile.

Jackson soupira au souvenir. Trouver quelqu’un avant la fin des vacances lui semblait impossible. Il ne savait même pas comment s’y prendre ! Il ne s’était jamais mis en couple, bien que quelques personnes lui aient déclaré leur flamme lorsqu’il était plus jeune. Et il n’était jamais tombé amoureux. Il n’avait de toute façon pas le temps pour l’amour : il jouait sans arrêt aux jeux vidéos avec Mark lors de son temps libre ; et l’autre moitié du temps, il aidait Minho avec les courses, le ménage – parfois – ou l’argent. Depuis peu, il faisait du baby-sitting tous les soirs après les cours pour aider financièrement son tuteur, qui était célibataire et devait éduquer deux mineurs.

Dans un moment de désespoir, il céda à la tentation et commanda quelque chose au bar. Il prit une boisson non-alcoolisée – non pas qu’il craignait les effets que l’alcool pouvait avoir sur lui, loin de là, mais puisqu’il était encore mineur, enfin. Puis il balaya ses entourages du regard et identifia Yugyeom, au loin, qui se grattait la nuque et hésitait à aller sur la piste. Il ricana. Peut-être ne perdrait-il pas ce défi, après tout.

— Un verre de vodka, s’il vous plaît.

Jackson tourna la tête et vit un gars qui devait avoir son âge prendre place à ses côtés. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et il était à peine plus petit que lui. Il amena avec lui une odeur de parfum à la cerise – son shampooing, sans doute. Une chaîne d’or ornait son cou. Jackson l’entendit chuchoter quelque chose au barman, et, malgré son jeune âge, reçut un verre d’alcool, dont il s’empara. Ils étaient longs, ses doigts, et fins, et pâles, remarqua Jackson.

— T’as pas l’âge de boire, dit-il soudain.

L’inconnu se tourna vers lui, posa son verre, qu’il n’avait pu boire, coupé dans son élan, et le dévisagea.

— En quoi ça te regarde ?

Jackson écarquilla les yeux, surpris par son ton cassant et sa voix qui semblait ne pas avoir tout à fait mué.

— Ouah, pardon, j’avais pas réalisé que t’étais pas d’humeur…

Il remarqua que son vis-à-vis, dont quelques mèches noir de jais barraient le front, avait le regard tout brumeux. Comme s’il avait déjà bu avant de venir au comptoir s’enivrer encore plus.

— Pardon, j'ai été un peu brusque, et... Attends, quoi ? s’exclama-t-il soudain, les yeux ronds. Qui es-tu ?

Jackson distingua derrière son enivrement certain une profonde sincérité dans ses yeux. Il eut envie d’ironiser, mais face à ce regard, se sentit complètement démuni, et, comme ensorcelé, ne put dire que la vérité :

— Jackson. Je m’appelle Jackson.

— Jackson comment ?

Il hésita. Etait-il un Wang ? Ou peut-être un Kim ?

— J’ai compris, tu ne veux pas me le dire, dit l’autre. Tu n’es pas obligé. Moi, c’est Park Jinyoung.

Il lui tendit la main – et Jackson comprit à la petite grimace qu’il avait sur le visage que ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’il faisait le premier pas.

— Enchanté de te rencontrer, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Je crois ?

Jinyoung eut un hoquet.

— Comment ça, tu crois ? Tout le monde est enchanté de me rencontrer. Je suis Park Jinyoung, quand même.

Jackson, comme trop charmé par cet être qui avait l’air irréel, éclairé des lumières néons de toutes les couleurs, ne devina pas ce qui se cachait derrière ces mots – Jinyoung était le fils d’une femme qui jadis fut une célèbre chanteuse coréenne. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, à Jackson, car Park était un nom assez commun.

Il se mit à le regarder boire, se mit à regarder ses lèvres roses et humides, qui s’entrouvraient légèrement pour laisser passer la liqueur, qui elle-même descendait le long de sa gorge et faisait bouger sa pomme d’Adam à chaque déglutition.

Jinyoung posa son verre, grimaça, en demanda un autre, puis leva un regard interrogateur sur lui.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu veux boire aussi ?

— Non ! s’empressa-t-il de répondre. Non, c’est…

Les sourcils de Jinyoung se froncèrent. Jackson déglutit. Puis lâcha :

— Je n’ai jamais bu d’alcool avant.

Les yeux de Jinyoung s’ouvrirent en gros.

— Jamais, tu veux dire, jamais, jamais ? Même pas pour énerver ta belle-mère en vomissant sur le tapis en poils de cul qu’elle vient tout juste d’acheter pour accueillir sa famille venue du fin fond de la campagne ?

Jackson osa un sourire.

— Non, même pas. Mais ça sent le vécu pour toi.

Il vit l’expression de Jinyoung se renfermer et devina qu’il avait touché à un point sensible. Aussi essaya-t-il de s’engager sur une pente moins glissante :

— Je me disais juste que peut-être, si je buvais de l’alcool, ça pourrait me donner le courage de faire un truc.

— Un truc ? Genre, fuguer, te perdre dans les rues de la ville et mettre ça sur le compte de l’alcool ? Parce que si c’est ça, je peux te donner deux, trois astuces.

Il s’interrompit, tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, comme un volatile aux aguets, avant de chuchoter :

— J’ai de l’expérience à revendre.

Il se figea, comme s’il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu’il avait dit, comme si c’eût été un secret inavouable – mais trop tard, la bombe était lancée. Jackson ne sembla pas réagir. Au contraire : son regard s’était fait plus attendri, et il regardait vers le ciel.

— Ah, désolé, mais je n’oserais jamais faire peur à mon tuteur comme ça.

Jinyoung montra un soudain intérêt pour ses paroles.

— Haha, non, reprit-il, le pauvre, il aurait trop peur, et forcerait Yugyeom à arpenter toutes les rues de Séoul pour me chercher.

Là, Jinyoung le regardait avec un regard si inquisiteur que Jackson se sentit mal à l’aise.

— Et toi, sinon ? se hâta-t-il. Pourquoi tu bois, ce soir ?

— Qui est Yugyeom ?

Jackson n’avait pas envie de révéler toute sa vie à un inconnu déjà à moitié bourré, vraiment pas. Mais il était si beau, ses cheveux étaient si noirs, ses sourcils si touffus, ses lèvres si roses… Sa peau était si pâle, si parfaite et si immaculée, ainsi que celle d’une poupée de cire. Il avait cependant une petite cicatrice en forme de T sur le front, comme s’il avait été fissuré. Il semblait un mirage, un rêve, une chimère, une chimère que pourtant Jackson pouvait atteindre, ce soir, une chimère que pourtant il arrivait à intéresser, ce soir, alors il se dit que peut-être, il avait du charme, lui aussi, alors il voulut en user encore un peu, juste un peu, le temps d’une soirée, pour tisser un lien avec cette entité, qui, entre réel et rêve, semblait si proche et si lointaine à la fois.

— Mon petit-frère.

Oh, et puis merde. Il n’avait jamais été bon pour cacher des secrets, de toute façon.

— C’est lui, là-bas, précisa-t-il.

Il se retourna et pointa du doigt Yugyeom, au loin, hagard, planté entre deux masses de danseurs.

— Ouah. Petit-frère, hein ? s’exclama Jinyoung.

— Eh, pas touche, rétorqua Jackson, soudain sur la défensive.

Jinyoung le scruta, curieux, puis ricana.

— Relaxe, je ne cherche pas à le draguer. Ce n’est pas mon type, de toute façon.

— Ah, au temps pour moi, répondit Jackson en se grattant la nuque avant de lui offrir un sourire gêné. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, alors ?

— Je me disais qu’il était bien grand, pour être ton petit-frère.

— Me le rappelle pas, dit-il en soupirant. Il a que quatorze ans, en plus. Quatorze ans et toutes ses dents. Quatorze ans et l’audace de défier son aîné à des conneries qui ne le regardent pas.

Le regard de Jinyoung s’illumina et il posa son verre sur le côté avant de lui demander si c’était le truc dont il lui parlait plus tôt. Jackson acquiesça.

— Je lui ai dit qu’il devait se faire un ami et remporter la compétition de danse pour gagner le défi.

— Et il aime danser, au moins ?

— Ouais, et pas qu’un peu. Il a vraiment du talent, il faut juste que quelqu’un le pousse un peu.

Jinyoung lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule tout en souriant.

— Que c’est mignon !

— Moi, mignon ? répondit Jackson, les yeux écarquillés. Nan, vraiment pas.

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et il avait l’impression d’avoir les mains moites. Un sourire idiot fendait son visage. Jinyoung le regarda avec des yeux plein d’espièglerie.

— Bon, d’accord, un peu, accorda-t-il après s’être raclé la gorge. Un peu. Je crois que c’est ma toute nouvelle teinture blonde qui me donne ce charme.

Il parvint à faire rire Jinyoung sincèrement pour la première fois, et il fut très surpris. Le brun avait un rire sonore, presqu’un peu ridicule, qu’il cachait en plus avec sa main, comme un enfant. Jackson se plut à admirer ses oreilles un petit peu trop décollées, les quelques rides qu’il avait au coin des yeux. On lui avait toujours dit qu’il était drôle, et on riait d’ailleurs souvent à ses blagues – surtout son ami Mark. Mais là, entendre Jinyoung rire, juste en face de lui, cela le fit se sentir spécial. Il fut tout d'un coup très fier de son humour – qui pourtant laissait parfois à désirer. Peut-être riait-il plus facilement à cause des litres d’alcool qu’il devait avoir bu, mais Jackson s’en fichait. Le voir rire en soi était suffisant. Et, inexplicablement, il rit, lui aussi.

— Et toi, alors, qu’est-ce que tu dois faire ? dit Jinyoung en tâchant de retrouver son calme.

— Je dois… Ah, merde c’est vraiment débile, je veux pas que tu…

Il sentit Jinyoung poser sa main sur la sienne et sursauta presque.

— Dis-moi.

Son regard était si doux et son sourire si sincère qu’il ne put faire autrement que de suivre ses ordres.

— Je dois trouver quelqu’un avant la fin des vacances, bafouilla-t-il en une fraction de secondes.

Jinyoung lui lança un regard interrogateur, signe qu’il n’avait pas compris et voulait qu’il répète. Jackson se fit docile et répéta plus lentement cette fois.

— Mais je me suis jamais mis en couple avant ! acheva-t-il. Et je suis jamais tombé amoureux, en plus…

Jinyoung buvait ses paroles. Il semblait un poil trop intéressé. Mais il cachait bien son jeu, et on ne distinguait de ses prunelles qu’une étrange gravité.

— Il ne te demande pas d’être amoureux, mais de te trouver un partenaire, dit-il avec un calme déconcertant.

Jackson fronça les sourcils.

— Et c’est censé être deux choses différentes ?

Jinyoung fit tourner sa boisson dans son verre, le but d'une traite, puis répondit sur le ton de l'évidence qu'en effet, c’étaient bien deux choses distinctes. Jackson soupira.

— Peu importe si c’est deux choses différentes, en vérité. Je sais que j’y arriverai jamais.

— Et si je t’y aidais ?

Il parut soudain bien trop proche de lui. Jackson ressentit le besoin de reculer. 

— Jinyoung, je crois pas que…

Son regard embué par l’alcool se posa sur lui, parut même le dévorer du regard, et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’ensemble du dos.

— Vraiment, insista ce dernier, ça me ne me dérange pas, tu sais. Tu es assez mignon dans ton genre.

Jackson sentit son souffle cajoler le bout de ses lèvres. Son haleine sentait l’alcool à plein nez. Sa main sur la sienne faisait battre son cœur si fort qu’il se sentait envoûté, comme si Jinyoung lui avait jeté un sort et qu’il était sous son emprise. Il ne pouvait pas, _il ne pouvait pas_ , même si le toucher était grisant, même si ce regard faisait palpiter son cœur et que cette voix lui donnait envie de s’abandonner à des songes nocturnes inavouables.

— T’es bourré, Jinyoung – si c’est vraiment ton nom… Je peux pas accepter alors que t’es à moitié inconscient, je...

L’autre ne sembla pas comprendre et s’approcha encore plus de lui.

— Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je fais. Regarde, quand je fais ça…

Il s'approcha. Le souffle de Jackson se coupa.

Jinyoung suivit le long de sa mâchoire avec son index, guetta la moindre de ses réactions avec ce regard bien trop sombre, bien trop charnel, qui appelait à quelque chose de bien trop exaltant et d’inimaginable ; puis posa une main sur son genou, qu’il remonta le long de sa cuisse avant de finir sa course vers son entrejambe. Il approcha son visage du sien. Son souffle lui chatouilla l’oreille.

— Allez, Jackson… Pour gagner contre ton petit-frère. Pour ton honneur, s’il te plaît…

Jackson eut un soudain mouvement de recul. Jinyoung se recula, tout aussi surpris, et l’interrogea du regard. Sa voix fut un murmure :

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Jackson le fixa. Jinyoung lui parut lointain, presque aussi blanc que la lune l’était. Il lui parut solitaire, comme elle, et hors de sa portée. Il se racla la gorge et serra les poings.

— J’ai l’impression que c’est plus pour ton honneur à toi que tu veux m’aider, dit-il en prenant soin de mimer des guillemets pour le dernier mot.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Jackson le dévisagea.

— Je refuse d’être un de tes pions. Tu veux rendre quelqu’un jaloux, c’est ça ?

Jinyoung ne parut pas surpris qu’on l’accuse de la sorte – au contraire.

— Ah, on se fait tout de suite méfiant, hein ?

Il s’était éloigné de lui et le toisait. Un sourire en coin tordait ses lèvres. Il prit un ton menaçant :

— Tu as raison de te méfier.

Jackson fronça les sourcils. Jinyoung prit soin de croiser les jambes avant de regarder d’un air vague la vodka qu’il faisait tourner dans sa coupe.

— Utilisons-nous mutuellement, dit-il soudain, son regard plein de sérieux dans le sien. Tu gagnes ton défi, et moi… J’y gagne ce que j’ai à gagner.

Il avait perdu toute la beauté innocente que Jackson avait trouvé si touchante chez lui plus tôt. Son regard était noir, presqu’hautain, pour ne pas dire méprisant ; le moindre de ses gestes était calculé, même tourner cette stupide boisson dans son verre, sûrement pour se donner la contenance qu’il n’avait pas. Il n’était qu’un cauchemar caché sous une cape d’ange.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu as à gagner, au juste ? riposta Jackson. Parce que je t’ai dit beaucoup de moi, mais je ne sais rien à ton sujet, maintenant que j’y pense.

— Et je tiens à ce que ça reste comme ça.

Il posa son verre sur la table et le regarda dans les yeux. Le sérieux que Jackson y décela lui fit froid dans le dos. La musique semblait beaucoup moins forte. Il distinguait a peine les cris et les crissements de pied sur la piste. Il n’entendait même plus les vagues. Il n’y avait que Jinyoung et lui, loin de toute réalité.

— Alors ? demanda Jinyoung. Tu te jettes à l’eau ?

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, l'air de chercher une faille, un indice qui montrerait que l'autre avait cédé. La peau de Jinyoung lui parut diaphane, ainsi que celle d'un fantôme. Un fantôme habillé de rouge, car c'était cela qu’il lui inspirait : la couleur rouge, avec toutes ses connotations. La passion, le danger. Il était un coquelicot, un incendie ardent ; il était les feuilles d'un érable en automne et des yeux injectés de sang. Il avait l’acidité d'un sirop de fruits rouges, l'odeur d'un piment.

Il était une rose.

_Jackson ne craignait pas les épines._

Il se leva.

— Désolé, mais j'ai toujours eu peur de l’eau.

Et partit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre est un vers tiré du poème "Soleils couchants" de Paul Verlaine.  
> La citation au début du texte vient de Cyrano de Bergerac, une pièce de théâtre écrite par Edmond Rostand.


End file.
